All of Time
by wynnebat
Summary: Or, Three Times Sirius and Remus Could Have Kissed, and One Time They Did.


Notes: Written as a birthday fic for Ralinde.

**All of Time**

Or,** Three Times Sirius and Remus Could Have Kissed, and One Time They Did**

.

**1**

.

"I'm not jealous," Remus said, determinedly looking away from Sirius. "What do I have to be jealous over? It's fine. I've forgiven you. Go on your date."

He could hear Sirius shuffling around the room, needlessly moving things about. Peter and James were suspiciously absent. They probably hadn't wanted to get caught in the crossfire. Remus closed his eyes and leaned back on the headboard of his four-poster bed. If he pretended, he could almost imagine he was alone in the room instead of stuck with Sirius for the first time since _that_ incident.

"I'm sorry."

Remus winced. Sirius wasn't helping with Remus' fantasy of being alone. "I forgave you. You're an idiot. We all know that."

And he had, in fact, forgiven Sirius. Because Remus was an idiot and Sirius had puppy-dog eyes and their group of four was too good to break up over something like _that_. Sirius was like a kid. He wanted everything at once, and Remus should have known that.

"I really am," Sirius said from what felt like only a few inches away.

Remus cracked an eye open. Sirius was there, in all his dress robe glory. He was going all out for Marlene after their rough patch last month.

Remus' heart clenched painfully. They were close enough to touch, close enough to kiss, and that look in Sirius' eyes said both too much and not enough.

"Go," Remus said, and Sirius did.

.

**2**

.

One year later, the war was getting worse, and Marlene and school and dating were a distant memory in Remus' mind.

"I might kill you if you die," he said in the doorframe of Molly and Arthur's kitchen. There rest of the Order was at the table, sharing spells and making plans while Sirius got ready to head out and spy on his family.

Sirius shook his head. "I'd never give Moody the joy. He's probably mentally planning a funeral for me, and I've always been a defiant sort of mutt."

"You're something, alright," Remus said wryly, and Sirius laughed in response. It felt good, talking about things other than battle plans and Death Eaters. He and Sirius hadn't been as close after Hogwarts. None of the Marauders were. James and Lily paired off, Peter's mother died, Remus had trouble getting and accommodating job, and Sirius just lacked direction in life. "Besides, Marlene might kill you if you died."

Sirius ruffled his shaggy hair. "We broke up, actually."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious! We're over," Sirius insisted. "Seriously serious."

Remus didn't smile, didn't react in any way, except to say, "I'll have to do the job of killing you, then."

"You could also kiss me goodbye. For good luck. It'd be totally innocent." Sirius' tone didn't sound innocent in the least.

Remus laughed and shoved past him, letting the comment slide without lingering, and later watched as Sirius left the safe house for another mission.

There wasn't any time in war for kisses, anyway.

.

**3**

.

"Harry," Sirius said, drunk almost to the point of passing out, "has gotten more than I have in the last decade."

Remus rolled his eyes. "He's a day from sitting his OWLs. I can safely promise you, he's not getting any right now, if he were that sort of kid. Which he isn't."

He lowered his glass on the small table beside them. The half-empty bottle mocked his conscience, but he left it alone. "Do you need help getting to bed?"

Sirius swirled the drink in his glass, considering it. He was silent for so long that Remus thought he might just fall asleep right there, on Grimmauld Place's sitting room couch.

"Do you still love me?"

Remus took the drink of Sirius' hand. "Alright, I'll take you upstairs. I think you've reached your limit."

"Do you remember when we—"

Remus pressed his hand against Sirius' mouth. His lips were warm, soft. Sirius was sloshed enough that he probably wouldn't remember tonight the following morning. If Remus were the type to give in to something that had passed years ago.

"We," Remus said, pausing and thinking of everything he could say and do instead, "are putting you to bed. And that's it."

"We should kiss tomorrow," Sirius mumbled.

.

**3 + 1**

.

"We're going to get caught," Remus whispered, grinning widely but unable to bring himself to care. They were in a broom closet after curfew, and were the most cliché rule-breakers the professors would find. It didn't matter, because Sirius was with him, was free, and fancied Remus as much as Remus fancied him. "You did break up with Marlene, right?" he asked, just to check.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Don't worry about her. It's you I want."

Remus smiled, leaned in, and kissed Sirius for the first time.

.

That was a bit more angsty than I expected, but hey.

Have a happy, non-angsty birthday, Ralinde!


End file.
